


Four Little China Dolls

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Demons disguised as Dolls, Dolls, F/F, Friendship, It's whatever you want to call it, Love, M/M, Mystery, Yandere, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Four little china dolls that came from who knows where all of a sudden turned into demons and became super obsessed over you and your friends.Yeah, that doesn't sound scary at all.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Mysterious Dolls

Run.

That's all their brains could think of.

They ran and ran through the streets of Promepolis, hoping to get away from the insane laughter that's not too far away.

The streetlights were starting to burst because of the shadows that want the darkness to grow. It was getting harder and harder to see where they were going but they couldn't give up.

They need to get away and never look back.

They turned a corner and thought they could reach an exit but ending up getting cornered by a huge, dead end.

The laughter got louder and louder and it was scaring the four humans that were now gathered together to try to protect themselves.

Four shadows were seen at the end of the alley and it seemed like they would go past them. But they were wrong when the shadows stopped and turned to them with their whiteless eyes.

The shadows approached them with creepy smiles that were wider than a regular human's. They could even make Governor Kray cry and run to his mother.

The four humans backed away with dread written all over their faces.

Oh god, they should have never opened that package and they should have listened to the captain.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS AGO**

"Lio, Meis, Gueira, Thyma!"

Gueira accidentally bumped his head on the trunk of the firetruck when the captain called their names out of nowhere.

He groaned and turned to the rest of the called ones who were already on their way to meet the captain.

"Yes, captain." Lio addressed once he was in front of the taller man.

"A package came for you four." The captain handed Lio a giant box that he probably can't carry on his own.

Meis helped Lio lift the box and set it down on the table before looking at the address.

"Who would send the four of us a package?" Thyma asked before turning to Lio and Gueira. "Did you guys order something?"

Lio and Gueira shock their heads.

"Well, one's thing's for sure. We can't open this." Meis told the group with a suspicious tone. "It doesn't have a returning address and you should never trust mail that doesn't have a returning address."

"Let me see." Lio walked over to the writing on the big box and saw that the address for Burning Rescue as well as their names and a fragile sticker was on it. But there was no returning address and in many shows or films, that can mean a lot of trouble. "You're right there is no returning address."

"Oh, come on." Gueira took a knife from the kitchen. "I'm curious to see what's inside."

"What if it's just some kind of joke?" Thyma asked, a little uncomfortable at the package.

"Who else knows our names in this frickin city?" Gueira asked, putting the knife on the tape. "Come on. What can go wrong?"

Lio, Meis, and Thyma were still uncomfortable about it but they let the redhead cut the tape off.

Gueira made sure to cut all three pieces until the lid was free and he opened the lid without hesitation.

But once he did, he gave a confused look.

"What is it?" Thyma walked over and looked inside before giving a cute face. "Aww."

Lio and Meis walked over to the box as well and looked inside themselves.

"What the hell?" Meis raised an eyebrow. "Who would send us these?"

"I don't know but they actually look kinda cute." Lio answered with a small smile.

"What is it?" Remi asked, getting curious himself.

Lio dipped his hands in the box and pulled out a doll made out of china. This one had blue hair in a mohawk with teal eyes and he was actually dressed like a firefighter of Burning Rescue.

Lio looked at the doll and gently touched his face. "This little guy looks so cute."

The doll didn't look cute to Ignis, Remi or Varys. In fact, it was strange and creepy. Who would make a china doll that's dressed as a Burning Rescue member?

Thyma took out another china doll that's different from the one Lio took out. He had hip-length black hair with rose gold eyes and he looked more feminine with gentle features. He wasn't dressed like a Burning Rescue member but he had a pink shirt with purple pants that had a dress overlay.

"This one is super cute as well." Thyma complimented while touching the doll's hair. "He's dressed like a girl but who cares? He's still adorable."

Meis took out a china doll this time and this one was female. With pink hair in a side ponytail and blue eyes. She had a mulberry dress with nice shoes that made her look like a lady.

"I guess they are pretty cute." Meis shrugged while putting the doll back in the box. "But I still don't get why anyone would send us these."

"I don't get it either." Gueira took out the last china doll that looked like a scientist. This one had blue eyes with blonde hair and pink highlights in pointy buns. "Honestly, I was hoping money or chocolate at least."

"Is there anything else in there?" Varys asked.

"No, it's just these." Gueira answered, looking through the rest of the box that just had newspaper inside.

Meis shook his head and put the doll back in the box. "Well, if it's dolls, I'm not interested."

"Me neither." Gueira put the other doll he was holding back in the box as well. "Because one, I'm a guy and two, I'm way too old for toys now."

Thyma watched them go and shrugged while hugging the ravenette doll. "Your loss."

Lio nodded in agreement and gave a smile to the doll he's holding. "I'm gonna take this one home."

* * *

A few hours later, Lio went home to his apartment and took the doll with him.

He opened the door and turned on the lights to be met with an old and crappy place that had his things and no one else's.

It was good to be home but it hurts to live alone. He broke up with his last boyfriend last week because he cheated on him with a woman that he met behind his back. Then that son of a bitch left him for that girl and Lio was alone ever since.

He still didn't understand why his boyfriend would cheat on him when he would never cheat on anyone. Oh well, it didn't matter now and he needs to move on.

That's why he moved downtown and into his own apartment. It wasn't fancy or a whole lot of good but it's all he can afford at the moment. Until he has enough money, he hopes he can by a better apartment or a house.

And another good thing, is that he's not alone anymore since he has this doll with him now. He wasn't thinking of owning a doll but he did think the little guy was cute and it would keep him company from now on.

Crazy? Maybe, but he doesn't have anyone else besides himself in his home.

He looked down at the handsome china doll and gave a smile. "I'm not alone anymore, thanks to you."

The doll didn't say anything, not that Lio was expecting a pep.

He walked over to a now empty shelf on the wall and set the doll down on its butt. And that's when he noticed a name on the bottom of the black boot, written in white letters.

"Galo." Lio read the name on the boot and gave a small smile to the doll's face. "Is that your name or your previous owner's name?"

The doll didn't answer again but that was alright.

"Well, I'll call you Galo for now. Until I can figure out where you came from." Lio patted the doll's head before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes, he got out and got ready for bed. Once he was covered up, he looked up at Galo and gave a small smile. "Goodnight Galo. See you in the morning."

* * *

Thyma put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher and looked over at the new doll she took home.

The little ravenette doll was still, sitting on the counter where she left him with eyes towards her.

Thyma walked over to him and noticed a name written in white on his glittery shoe.

"Anwyll." She read on the shoe and gave a smile. "That must be your name."

Thyma then took out her phone and took a picture of Anwyll to put it online. It got a few likes pretty fast and there was one comment, saying that the doll is super cute.

She definitely agrees with the comment.

She took Anwyll off the counter and went to her room to get ready for bed.

But then she thought of what Anwyll will wear. She's too old for toys, she knows but it's always fun to play a little, right?

She had a few doll clothes left in her closet that she kept as a kid. So, she took it out and looked inside to see a pair of pajamas that are pink with violet polka dots. She doesn't know if it's the right size but she'll just have to try.

She went over to Anwyll and put the clothes on him and they were surprisingly, a perfect fit. She was afraid they wouldn't work but they do and she's super glad.

And she even kept a doll bed that's just his size as well.

Now that they're both ready for bed, she was able to turn the lights off and get in her bed.

She turned to her desk where she put Anwyll in his new bed and gave a smile before closing her eyes. "Goodnight Anwyll. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Meis and Gueira arrived back to their apartment and wanted to take a shower after a hard day.

Gueira sat on the bed and dried his hair a little more before looking on the nightstand and giving a small scream. "What the hell!?"

Meis went out of the bathroom and looked over at his husband who was looking at the nightstand. "Hun, what's the matter?"

Meis looked over at the nightstand to see those two dolls that they didn't want. They were just sitting there like they were there since they got back.

Meis's eyes widened when Gueira turned to him and pointed to the dolls.

"Did you bring them home?"

"No." Meis walked over to the bed. "We put those things back in the box, right?"

"Yeah." They remember putting them back in the box and leaving them there. They figured since Thyma and Lio liked them, they would take them but here they are now. Okay, that's really weird.

"How the hell did they get here then?" Meis was confused but then shrugged it off. "Let's deal with them in the morning. I'm really tired after today."

"Me too." Gueira yawned before looking at those dolls again. "Aina and Lucia."

"What?" Meis took his towel off and gave a confused eyebrow.

"There's names written on their shoes." Gueira pointed out, looking at the names written in white on their shoes. "The scientist is Lucia and other one is Aina."

"Oh." Meis saw the names and got into bed. "I don't care."

Gueira got in bed with his one and only and tucked them both in. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my sweet." Meis said, cuddling the redhead with a small smile. Although, he can't help but feel a little uneasy because if he nor Gueira took those dolls home, then how did they get here?

It doesn't matter now because they both want to sleep and they're too tired to think or even care about it.

They both got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

Once the four humans were asleep, shadows that were partly human towered over them. They didn't do anything but stare at the humans for a few long seconds before walking away from them.


	2. Behind the China

_Lio woke up to a different room. It was a lot cleaner than his apartment and it's a lot fancier then what he can afford at the moment._

_Then a man came up to him without a warning and it made Lio jump for a moment. But then he took a good look at the man to see that he actually looked like a human version of his doll, Galo._

_Is it Galo but as a human?_

_Before he knew it, Galo leaned forward and kissed him. Lio was really shocked by the kiss and his body wasn't pulling back. But he didn't care about that._

_He was feeling good right now and something tells him that he can trust this human Galo._

_Lio moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck. Galo wrapped his owns around him but something didn't feel right at all._

_Once Galo's hands touched him, they didn't feel human. It felt like magma rocks but not so hot._

_Lio was so confused by it but he didn't want that to bother him while he was with Galo._

_They pulled back for air but once they're lips pulled back, Lio felt smoke on his lips and he opened his eyes to be met with a horrifying sight._

_Galo no longer looked human. More like a flaming demon made out of lava and rock. Smoke was coming out of his mouth and ears and he had eyes that were black and teal and piercing into his soul._

* * *

Lio woke up with fright and gave a small scream.

What the hell did he just dream about!? It was Galo at first but then he turned into some kind of demon after they kissed. What the hell was that!?

He took a few deep breaths and put a hand on his heart. Once he calmed down, he opened his eyes that went wide with shock and disbelief after a second.

He was now in a different place that looked a lot nicer than his apartment. It looked a lot cleaner and it has way more than what he owns.

"What the hell?" Lio didn't get what was going on. Was he kidnapped or is he in another part of a dream? This doesn't make any sense.

Lio looked over to the nightstand and saw Galo, sitting on it with... A smile on his face?

Did he always have that smile? When he got him yesterday, it wasn't a smile. More like a flat line but now it's a smile, a real smile.

"Double, what the hell?" He asked, getting creeped out now.

* * *

After getting dressed, Lio quickly, went to work and went straight to the lockers to meet his three friends. They looked to be just as creeped out and scared as he was and they were talking about something.

"Hey guys." Lio came over to them. "What's going on?"

"Lio, you're never gonna believe what happened to all of us last night." Thyma told him with scared and wide eyes.

"Try me." Lio dared, wanting to know if they had the same nightmare too.

"Okay, so I had this weird dream, right?" Thyma received a nod from Lio. "And I dreamed of a human version of my doll, Anwyll, and he hugged me for a little bit. But once we pulled away from the hug, he wasn't human anymore."

Lio's eyes went wide with horror and disbelief. "What!?"

Thyma nodded. "Yeah. He had so many stiches on his body and his eyes had no white in them, they were black and rose gold. His hair had spiders and needles and a pair of scissors was in his neck."

Thyma then put a hand on her head. "And then when I woke up, the next thing I knew, I was having breakfast that I didn't prepare myself and I was drinking tea in a tea set."

"And did Anwyll suddenly, have a smile on his face when you woke up?" Lio asked, hoping that wasn't true.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Thyma raised an eyebrow but then realized a second later. "Forget that last part, Galo did the same. Didn't he?"

"He was actually some kind of fire demon in my dream and he kissed me."

His friends' eyes went wide. "WHAT!?"

Lio nodded. "You heard me right, he kissed me. But then when I woke up, I was no longer in my crappy apartment. I was in a new one that looked a lot nicer than what I can afford."

"No way!" Meis said in disbelief. "How were you put in another place without waking up?"

"I have no idea." Lio shook his head but then he thought about those two dolls that Meis and Gueira put in the box. "And you guys put those two female dolls back in the box, right?"

"They came back." Gueira told him.

"What?"

"They came back to our home somehow." Meis answered him. "We were taking a shower last night when we saw them on our nightstand and we didn't even bring them home. We were too tired to care about it but then they became demons themselves in our dreams as well after we hugged them."

"We were sharing the same dream and hugging the human versions of the female dolls we had. But after pulling back, Aina turned into an ice demon and Lucia was like a steampunk, cyborg."

"Eyes?" Thyma asked.

"Blue irises and black scleras." Meis and Gueira said together, while freaking out.

"And remember when we said that we hated the Governor Kray?" Gueira asked, taking a newspaper from his jacket.

Lio nodded, worried that something might have happened.

"He's dead. Look!" Gueira showed him the front page which causes Lio's eyes to widen in horror.

_**GOVERNOR DEAD BY UNKNOWN CAUSE!** _

Lio took the newspaper and read the article. It said that the Kray Foresight's body was torn to shreds by some animals that nobody recognizes. And some parts were even cut by scissors and his eyes were pocked out by needles. The pieces were found on the steps of the Foresight Foundation and his secretary, Biar, screamed her lungs out when she first saw them this early, in the morning.

Police and scientists are still trying to figure out what happened to the Governor. But who knows when they will figure it out?

Lio looked at the picture and saw that blood was on the steps and police tape was covering the area.

Lio dropped the newspaper and let it land on the floor. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know." Thyma started shacking.

"You four."

The four friends gave small screams before turning to Remi who was.... Holding the dolls by their clothes!?

"Care to explain why these were in the kitchen?" Remi asked, annoyed and looked at the dolls who were now frowning at him. "And do their faces change or something? Because these are creeping me out even more."

"GET RID OF THOSE NOW!" The captain shouted from the kitchen. "I feel uneasy with those things and you need to throw them out. Something's not right with those things."

"Remi, we swear." Meis starting, trying not to panic. "We never brought them here."

"Oh my god." Remi was getting more annoyed now. "So, you're saying they're cursed or something?"

"We don't know, maybe!" Gueira shouted himself.

"There's no such things as curses." Remi told them and dropped the dolls on a nearby chair.

"You don't know that." Lio protests.

Remi rolled his eyes. He seriously didn't believe it at all and he's so done with this conversation. "Just get rid of them like the captain said."

"What a jerk." Thyma said and looked down at the dolls again.

"How the fuck did they get here?" Gueira, said panicking again.

"I don't know." Lio thought aloud and went over to pick up Galo.

And once he did, the doll no longer had a frown.

But a smile.

* * *

After work, the four friends went to Lio's new apartment and looked at the four dolls on the floor.

"Okay, we need to figure this out right now." Lio thought aloud. "First it was the dreams, then it was the "nice" things we got and now they're following us?"

"It's nine o'clock now." Meis looked at his phone and then to the dolls. "The suns down too."

"Okay." Lio walked over and picked Galo up and looked at him serious eyes. "Do something."

Galo didn't do anything, just looked at him like it was happy to see him.

"Do something!" Lio started shacking him now. "Or else I'll do something!"

"Lio..." Meis went over to try to calm him down but the lights went out before he was able to do so.

"What the hell?" Gueira jumped and flipped the light switch to see if the lights will come on again. But they didn't, no matter how much he tried. "Lights are out."

"Um." Lio looked at Galo again and this time, Galo's eyes closed on their own which causes Lio to freak out and drop him.

The other three dolls closed their eyes as well and the four humans stepped back in fear.

Without warning, each doll opened their eyes with the same eyes the humans saw last night. The Dolls then opened their mouths and a black liquid like stuff came out. The black liquid surrounded the dolls' small bodies before it took shape of the demons that they saw in their dreams.

The black liquid turned to smoke and the demons were now looking at them with their true forms.

Galo waved and gave a smile.

Lio, Thyma, Meis and Gueira screamed and ran for their lives. They exited out the door and ran down the stairs to the streets.

Neither one of them knew where they were going but anywhere was better then being near those demons.

They ran through the streets of Promepolis, hoping to find some help or a good hiding place. But after turning to an alleyway, Meis and Gueira slipped on water. Meis landed on his knee and Gueira broke his watch with his weight.

"Guys!" Lio and Thyma screamed but the two males were able to get back on their feet quickly, and run once again.

Thyma got her dress caught by a dumpster but she yanked it off and some of the dress ripped. But she could care less about the dress.

The streetlights then began to burst because shadows and laughter that sounded insane were now falling them. They were running out of time and those demons were probably close by.

They turned another corner but they were now met with a dead end.

They're trapped!

The four humans huddled up when they heard the laughter getting louder and louder.

The demons were at the end of the alley and they walked closer and closer to them with smiles that were not human at all.

The humans closed their eyes, waiting for death to come or these demons were gonna eat their souls.

Thyma felt part of her dress get pulled, Gueira felt his wrist rise and Meis felt his leg go up. Lio felt some of his hair move and Galo's fingers were putting something in his hair.

Once the demons were done, they stepped back.

The humans slowly, opened their eyes and looked at the demons who looked...

Worried?

Lio touched where Galo caught his hair and felt something soft and cool. He looked at it and saw his favorite flowers, Forget-Me-Nots. Galo was putting Forget-Me-Nots in his hair?

Thyma looked down at her dress and saw that it looked good as new. She looked at Anwyll with confused eyes and he gave a thumbs up while giving the needle to one of the spiders in his hair.

Gueira looked down to see his watch, all repaired and Lucia gave a small smile and a bow.

And last but not least, Meis looked at his leg to see an ice cast around his knee. He then looked at Aina and she gave a worried face and pointed to the cast.

Wait! So, they weren't trying to take their souls?

"Y-y-you four are not g-gonna kill us?" Lio found himself stuttering to the four demons.

The four non-humans shook their heads.

"Are you four demons?" Thyma asked after a long minute.

This time, the demons nodded.

"From hell?" Gueira added.

The demons nodded again.

"Why are you here and how do you know our names?" Meis asked, really not feeling comfortable with this situation.

Galo pointed at each demon and himself before pointing to his eyes and to them.

"We've been watching you from hell?" Lio asked, saying what he understood from Galo's movements.

Galo nodded.

Anwyll then took the lead and pointed at them and to each demon before giving a look that tells them that he's interested in something.

"And we're interested in you?" Thyma asked, thinking she might be getting the picture.

Anwyll nodded.

"Why us?" Gueira asked.

Lucia stepped up and pointed to the humans before pointing to the demons and her eyes. She then pointed to her unhappy face and pointed to them.

"You think we're unhappy?" Gueira asked her and received a nod.

Aina pointed to the demons and put two fingers to the corners of her lips to bring them to a smile. She pointed to the happy face and pointed to the humans.

"And you're here because you want to make us happy?" Meis recieved a nod from Aina and a bow.

Lio then started to get confused. "Wait. Don't demons eat humans?"

Galo did a so-so motion with his hand before shaking his head.

"Not all of them?"

Galo nodded before pointed to himself and the other demons.

"You guys don't eat humans?" Meis raised an eyebrow.

The demons shook their heads with their tongues out. They must think eating humans is gross.

The four humans sighed in relief but then they remembered what happened to Governor Kray.

"If you don't eat humans, then why did you four kill Governor Kray?" Thyma asked.

The demons then pointed to them and then they made their faces look upset. Then they pretended to kill someone before pretending to slice their own heads off. And pointed to them and made their faces happy.

"I want to say, that you four thought that if Governor Kray was out of the picture, then we would be happy?" Gueira asked the demons.

The demons nodded.

The humans looked at one another. They honestly, didn't know how to take this at all. Were these demons really obsessed with them?

God, why did you let these demons get out of hell?

Lio took a breath and walked over to the demons without fear. "Alright, if you guys are going to be staying with us, then there has to be some ground rules."

The demons leaned closer, to show they're listening.

"Rule one, you can't kill anyone again." Lio told them, holding a finger up.

The demons nodded in understanding.

"Rule two, don't follow us unless we say so." Gueira added. "Seriously, that creeped us all out."

The demons gave apologetic looks while bowing then they nodded once again.

"Rule three, please come and talk to us before you do something." Meis added himself and earned the demons understanding.

"And rule four, if you want something, come to us." Thyma pointed out to them.

The demons nodded again and gave small smiles.

"Alright." Lio adjusted his jacket. "Now that all that's settled, let's go home."

Galo then picked up Lio, bridal style and zoomed past everyone with a smile.

The other three demons and humans watched Galo's impressive speed. Too, shocked to even move or react to that completely.

Then Anwyll, Aina and Lucia took deep breaths and shrugged with nervous smiles.

The humans probably knew what was going on and Meis and Gueira shook their heads while Thyma gave a sigh.

"What are we humans gonna do with you demons?"


End file.
